


The Many Wives of Daniel Jackson

by Cinnie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Daniel gets married a lot, F/M, Multi, Polygamy, no touching of underaged girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I have fun with the 'Daniel get offered a bride as a gift' thing, (which happens a lot) because reasons.</p><p>If you want to know what any of the brides look like, give me your e-mail address and I'll send you the picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuifen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/108790147219175440/ - Cuifen (more or less)

 

**Cuifen**

Cuifen finds herself trying desperately to control the fluttering in her stomach as she follows her new husband through the magical portal.

Just this morning she was just ‘Cuifen who was a daughter’ now at dusk she is ‘Cuifen the married woman’. It had all begun eight months ago when her father became head of the village, many did not think he should have and ad been trying to assassinate him. Then yesterday a group of travelers came through the great stone ring. They quickly foiled a plot to kill her father and managed to discover that the leader of a neighboring village was fueling the dissent in hopes of claiming both villages as his own.

The one who did most of the detective work, Daniel Jackson, was tall and handsome; his bright blue eyes could see to the heart of anything and quickly won hers. So when her father came to her the morning after with servants carrying her bride robes and dowry chests she thought she would burst with joy. She was glad now, that her father had been so picky about choosing her husband, at fifteen she was quite old really and more than ready for marriage, but had she already been married than she would never have been given to Daniel.

She glowed and smiled all the while as the maids combed her straight black hair; it was down to her feet already, and slowly wound it up before running to thick red cinnabar sticks with long golden tassels to hold some of it while using smaller jade pins for support, then came the lovely comb of blue jade, followed by the silver chain with the red tassels the draped over her forehead, two red beads dangling from it, and around to the middle of her bun. Then came her wedding robes, a pure red cotton one with a ruffled collar, over top it went the red and gold silk, then the golden waist piece that came up in a lovely curve under her breasts and stopped at her hips. Golden slippers went on her feet.

It almost came to nothing, as after her father presented her, Daniel tried to refuse, her heart clenched. Refused? If he denied her, she would be cast out, she’d have to go to the temple and shave her head in shame, left in disgrace, but fortunately, the leader, Jack O’Neill  saved her from all of this and seemed to use reason to prevail and soon she and Daniel were before the priests and then she was his.

Now her few things are in boxes and loaded on the strange device that preceded their arrival Daniel called a ‘malp’. The female in the group, the one called Carter, keeps glaring and it makes Cuifen uncomfortable. She cannot help but assume that Carter had wished to be Daniel’s second wife, he’d told them about Sha’re, and while she was disappointed not be his first wife, Cuifen feels that being a second wife is alright, first wife would be best, but Daniel tells her that she will have no sisters-in-law or mother-in-law to contend with so really it’s an ideal situation. Oh well, let Carter glare, if she would insist on dressing as a man than she should not expect to be given marriage offers.

Slowly, her tiny hand held in Daniels much larger one, she steps through the magic portal and for a moments feels everything vanish and then she is stepping forwards into a room, hand still in her husband’s. There is a lot of commotion and some yelling from a bald man who is apparently in charge of this ‘base’. Some people in white try to take her away and panic grips her. Why would people who wore funeral colors want her to go with them? She is in tears and hiding behind Daniel. He waves the death people away, and explains to her quietly, reassuring her, telling her that for them, white is a healing color and that the people in white just want to give her a check-up and that she will need shots before she can leave this place. Comforted by Daniels presence and soothing voice, she permits them to give her injections, but fears she scores Daniels arms when they _take_ some her _blood._

After what feels like hours, Daniel leads her through a maze of ugly corridors and opens a heavy door, the room holds two smallish beds and a table and little else. Daniel explains that these are not his true living quarters, but she needs thing like ‘papers’ and apparently more ‘shots’ before she can leave here. It is after she has gone to the ‘bathroom’ and what a wonder that ‘shower’ was, that she realizes that tonight she will become a true wife. Only when she exists in her soft silk under robe, she finds Daniel in one small bed and the other has been turned down for her.

Her hearts sinks. He doesn’t want her, he had tried to refuse her before only he was kind enough to take her with him, but it is obvious that it will be a sham marriage. Tears fill her eyes, what is wrong with her that he disapproves of? Her hair is long and silky, her skin smooth and unblemished, her figure is slim, and she knows how to cook and run a household, what else could he want? She lets out a small sob, clenching her fingers into fists.

Daniel turns over then, and looks shocked, in an instant he is by her side, asking her what is wrong and oh, why is he so kind if he does not want her?

She explains after much gentle coaxing, and finds herself telling him, even as she flushes in shame. His response surprises her. He tells her that in this land, she is still a child, and to him, it would be wrong for him to touch her. When she asks how old she must be she is nearly reduced to tears again. Eighteen? She must wait that long to be a proper wife? No babies for years then and apparently his house is ‘small’ and she will have to servants either. Confused and homesick, she spends the night weeping in his arms.

Over the next several days things become more settled. She grows accustomed to the ugly halls and strange unsmiling people in their drab garb. By day three, in new , thankfully brightly colored, clothes provided by Daniel, a silk blouse and skirt that are almost as fine as her simplest of clothes along with ‘ballet flats’ to adorn her as she and Daniel get into a strange machine that takes them to his home. It is as small as he said it would be, though filled with ‘books’ that are much like the scrolls at home and figurines from around the world. He gives her the ‘grand tour’ and shows her to a room that looks as though things had been hastily removed from it.

He leaves her to unpack and soon the room looks much more home-like than it was before and she sits on the bed, quietly contemplating her new life. She makes the decision then that much sooner than eighteen will she hold Daniels child in her arms. She will be the best wife he ever had and soon, she smiles, she will get her way. Daniel would see.

 


	2. Parvana

**Parvana**

Parvana is relived when her father offers her to the handsome traveler. It’s embarrassing and a bit of and of an insult to Daniel, she’s twenty-six and much too old to be a new bride but her father is doing his best.

It’s her own fault really, that no man will marry her, but when she killed the first offer, despite the fact that he’d been trying to rape her before the wedding, it told all the men that she was much to ‘willful’ to be a wife.

He explains before the things a truly finalized that he already has two wives, one of whom was stolen by the false gods, so Parvana will be his third wife. It’s a little disheartening but at her age she will get no other offers, well, no offers she’s willing to take, old Abdula would be thrilled to take her for his own, but he’s eighty, no teeth, a drunk, and he beats his other ten wives. She would rather be a third wife to this gentle looking man than eleventh to that foul creature.

As she dons the bridal clothes, she expects to feel resigned. Yet, the thought of bright, intelligent blue eyes and the kindness in them, fills her up with hope. The thought of finally having children, which she has longed for since she was four and first held a baby, she feels her lips pull into a smile as the jewel bedecked cloth is draped about her body. Her father, obviously trying to make up for her age, has gone to the extreme, dressing her in pure cloth of gold with amethysts and pale blue sapphires sewn into it. The head wrap is heavy, large pearls stitched between the jewels add to the weight, but the jeweled chain the goes around her head and down the middle keeps it in place.

The make-up is heavier than she’s worn in years, lip color, her eyes a veritable peacock’s tail worth of color and her cheeks dabbed into bright pink.

Then it is time to leave. She gives one last glance at the room; her few things are already packed for their departure tomorrow and she feels a small pang of homesickness. Squaring her shoulders she allows herself to be lead out of the girl’s quarters to the palanquin. The ride is short and her nerves have decided to really act up now.

Her hands tremble as she is lead, veil over her face, to one side of the cloth that will separate them until the end of the ceremony.

Her voice, thankfully, does not shake as she speaks her words and her heart flutters when she hears Daniels voice from the other side, his voice is certain and firm. The cloth drops as his voice dies away and Parvana glances shyly at the man who is now her husband. He smiles at her and she finds her hands do not tremble at all now, as she smiles back.

Later, when she finds herself in a strange underground place, what Daniel calls ‘SGC’ she meets Daniel’s second wife, Cuifen. It’s a bit of a blow, when she sees the girl; skin as pale as porcelain, dressed in silk with a strange high collar but her hair uncovered, slim and young, maybe sixteen, she is far more beautiful than Parvana will ever be. The first moments are awkward, but soon enough they warm to each other and begin talking. Cuifen explains that Daniel does not live here, but in a house outside. Parvana is relieved as the idea of living here in the dank underground place would have killed her.

Cuifen surprises her, when she reveals that she has already been Daniels wife for nearly a year. It’s confusing as with a marriage that long the girl should either be expecting or already delivered of her first child and yet there is no sign of a child.

Then she reveals that Daniel will not make a proper wife of her ‘till she is eighteen and Parvana wants to slap the silly man. Does he not see the longing in Cuifen’s brown eyes? The quiet sadness?

She resolves to speak to him later about these things, but first it will be her wedding night, and she thinks, with a mixture of excitement and trepidation, she is more than eighteen.

There are ‘shots’ and Cuifen introduces to her the wonder of the ‘shower’ and then it is night and Cuifen withdraws from the room, leaving only her and the bed.

She waits as patiently as she can, wishing him to be there now and to never come at all. Then he is there and it is not lust on his face, like with Abdula or the man whose name she will never say, no, Daniel looks discomfited and uncomfortable. They stand there looking at one another until Daniel’s lips twitch and they are laughing.

After the laughter ends, Daniel offers to leave her be, tells her that her body is her own and that he will never touch her if she doesn’t not wish it. She thinks it is because he does not fully wish it and that if she says no tonight, he will easily take it as ‘no’ forever. So she slides into the bed, summoning all her courage and raises a timid hand to him.

Later she lies next to him, her body sore but lax and happily pities all the women back home who mocked her for they are not Daniels’ wife. It hurt of course, she was warned that it would and Daniel himself warned her as well, but it did not hurt nearly as much as she heard it did. Her oldest sister told her that the first time especially felt like having sandpaper rubbed over an open cut and was always an uncomfortable experience. She feels a secret smile curl over her lips. Her sister had obviously never had what Daniel called an ‘orgasm’ and he had ensured she had two before he even had her. He told her that later, she might have one while he was in her, but that her first time might hurt a bit too much for that to happen.  He was right, well, it did hurt, but not for long but it was only a pleasant sensation for the most part and not that all consuming fire she’d felt before from his mouth and fingers.

With a contented smile, she snuggled her bare body, and wasn’t that deliciously scandalous, against her husband’s and felt his arm curl around her as she fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Yoora, Sun-Hi, and Kyung

**Yoora, Sun –hi, and Kyung**

No matter what Jack said, Daniel was not the Galaxy’s most eligible married guy. Now if the rest of the galaxy would actually read that memo, it would be awesome.

So now he stood looking at his three newest wives and tried not to feel like a pervert. They were each an offering from the three kingdoms and had been the first time the SGC was actually involved in any of his marriages. The crops in all three kingdoms had been failing for nearly a year and it was a domino effect with rats getting into one store house, and tree falling on another, one burning down and on and on, when they had arrived the people didn’t care if they were gods, aliens, demons, or smurfs, they just wanted help.

However, with the supply of food stuffs from America and some medical help for the suffering from severe malnutrition, came the desire of the people they were helping to give gifts. Naturally, Daniel being the lead negotiator, he was offered a girl from each kingdom. Yoora, thirteen, from the south kingdom, Sun-hi fourteen, from the north kingdom, and Kyung, seventeen, from the middle kingdom.

Daniel really wanted to know what was it about him that made people want to give him underage girls as presents.

Never the less, his fellow negotiators tried to get him out of it, but apparently marriage was pretty much a deal sealer and only a girl native to whichever kingdom was good enough and for something so huge marriage was mandatory.

So he got to visit each kingdom to marry each girl in return.

Yoora was shy girl and way too young and even holding her hand made him feel skeevy.

Sun-Hi was a perky happy girl, the bright red dots painted on her face only making her look even more cheerful that she already was, and questioned him about everything that had happened to him, well, ever, and he was actually too busy being amused by her to feel to awkward.

Kyung was quieter than Sun-Hi and more thoughtful. She seemed fascinated by his description of the Stargate and the SGC and the look of hunger and hope in her eyes when he mentioned that she could go to school if she wished made him almost happy to marry her.

She did give him pause, Kyung, at seventeen she was the same age Sha’re had been when he married her. He hadn’t known it at the time, only found out nearly three months after the fact, but still.

They would probably make Cuifen happy at least, she was still royally pissed at him that he was making her wait until she was eighteen before ‘making her a true wife’. She was barely sixteen and kept trying to seduce him. Parvana was no help as she thought he was being silly and only encouraged Cuifen.

These three would make Parvana roll her eyes at him as they would be another three he wouldn’t touch until they were at least eighteen. He was holding out the hope that between now and then at least one of them might meet someone else and with the freedom of his world, possibly leave him.

H e was at the very least, going to have to get a house. His apartment was not big enough for six people.

He sighed, he’d ask Sam but there were times, like the last few wedding filled days, that she wouldn’t even speak to him. Her inner feminist couldn’t accept that he was marrying these girls, hands tied or not. She’d get over it eventually, though the fact that he’d slept with Parvana so soon had really pissed her off. Well, until Parvana had heard Sam yelling at him and gave her a piece of her mind.

Sam had stuck to being quietly disapproving since then, though his marrying a trio of minors was probably not doing him any favors.

He sighed, he was going to make Jack marry the next girl they were offered.

 


	4. Constanta, Adara, Ahok

**Constanta**

Sam scowled at Daniels back as he pledged his life to the latest girl. At least Constanta was nineteen, which, while young was actually legal. She knew of course that Daniel hadn’t laid so much a finger on any of the younger girls. Cuifen was most vocal in her complaints about this.

It was just, wrong, somehow. Sha’re had recently been restored to him and her and she’d easily accepted the fact that Daniel had married other women/girls while she was gone. Parvana’s greatly distended belly said that Daniel was at least sleeping with one of them. Granted, five months now, after her return, Sha’re’s belly was also slowly beginning to show. Daniel barely let her out of his sight most days, especially in the beginning and his other wives seem to think it was normal. She’d asked Parvana about it and the woman had rolled her eyes. “She is his first wife, and she is returned to him, he will remember us eventually and it’s not as though we are ignored, but he loves her, and does not want to lose her again.

Now here Daniel was, marrying another girl and wasn’t it good that he’d broken down finally and bought a rather large house. The SGC had actually helped him buy it, as the last three girls had actually been part of a treaty.

She frowned, the reason he was marrying Constanta was ridiculous. The girl had been helping them and she and Daniel got caught in a blizzard and had had to stay overnight in an abandoned cabin, Nothing had happened but Constanta’s reputation was ruined. In order to keep her from being disowned, Daniel had to marry her. He’d tried to convince Jack to do it, but Jack cheerfully ducked it and offered to be Daniel’s best man.

The girl herself was smiling broadly and seemed to have no qualms about promising herself to a man she barely new, and Sam was very irritated to find yet another culture that saw nothing wrong with a man having multiple wives. According to Daniel, Constanta’s people were originally from Romania there about; however with various gods and such fighting over them, their people had gone the usual path of polygamy, in order to maintain a decent gene-pool.

Besides, she grumbled, when were they going to find a world where women ruled and had multiple husbands?

**Adara**

Daniel didn’t even meet Adara until she came through the Stargate to the SGC, dressed in her wedding finery, accompanied by SG-4 and two negotiators. He had in fact, not known that he’d been promised in marriage to the girl until SG-4 began offering their congratulations. Adara’s world was apparently rich in medicinal plant life and in exchange for these plants; they wanted coffee, of all things. Adara was a princess of their people and like with many of the worlds they found, treaties were sealed with marriages.

Sam looked at Daniel’s poleaxed face as the eighteen year-old smiled adoringly at him, the silver coins spanning her forehead winking the lights of the debriefing room, and burst out laughing, unable to be angry when poor Daniel looked so flummoxed.

**Ahok**

Ahok he married to save her. She was a wealthy girl from a village Daniel said was very much Sudanese. She was also pregnant out of wedlock, early yet, but she’d finally approached Daniel in a moment of desperation. Her people would either cast her out, or outright kill her for her condition, and the only way she could leave was as a wife. So Daniel married her.

When one of the aged councilors tried to stop the wedding, threatening the frightened girl, her unborn child’s parentage was revealed.

Sam took one look at the shaken young women and helped her prepare for the wedding herself, and found herself almost happy for the girl, that Daniel existed. At least he’d never leave her a shaking crying mess.

 


	5. Meit, Parvana(give birth)

**Meit**

Meit was trembling in terror as the servants placed the golden clothes on her body. A week ago she’d been one of them.

Two years before plague had come and wiped out a good portion of the population, including most of the ruling families. Meit had been one of the last princesses’ servant, and later, when her mistress was stricken with the illness, her nurse. All for not it seemed, as the princess slipped into sleep and then death within a month of becoming ill.

Then eight months ago the strangers from the Gate of Heaven came, and with them came medicine and aide. The lord wished to give the strangers gifts of course, and the leader of the group, the one called Daniel, was most deserving of a reward, and having no daughter, the lord offered up the most lovely of his servants, thus Meit was now more than a servant, but less than a noble. She took a shuddering breath, it was not that she was opposed to marrying Daniel, he had kind eyes, but he also had nine other wives, and being a servant girl, and tenth wife, Meit knew that her married life would result in more servitude.

She straightened her spine, no, maybe, maybe she would have a son right away, that would prove her worth and value to Daniel, and give her a better place over the wives who had not given him sons. She knew three of the wives were already pregnant, but still, a son soon into the marriage would solidify her place.

Meit felt horrible, a few hours later, she’d panicked, when it was her and Daniel’s turn to pass through the Gate of Heaven, they had been told that the old gods were mostly gone, and that they did not reside on the other side, but all she could think was that she, a lowly servant was daring to step where gods had walked. So she panicked and only Daniel’s arms around her and his position as her husband kept the lord from beating her for her cowardice and stupidity.

Eventually she calmed and was able to pass through, and she told herself to be strong and not flinch and prove to Daniel what a silly and worthless wife he’d been given.

That night, Daniel took her to his house, where all his wives waited to meet her. Feeling terror unlike any she’d ever known, Meit was shocked to find gently smiling faces waiting for her, and a pleasant meal prepared.

Later that night when it was time to retire, the first three wives, Sha’re, Cuifen, and Parvana came to speak with her, they explained that in this land, her body was her own, that should she say no to Daniel, he would respect it, and not bed her, and that if she was worried on having children, there were simple measures that could be taken to prevent a child. Parvana laughed aloud when she saw Meit’s reaction to that idea.

She was assured that it she wished for a child, since she was eighteen years old, and wasn’t that an odd requirement, Daniel would not deny her.

Calmer than she expected to be, Meit went to her wedding bed.

**Parvana**

Parvana knew she was strong, but no one had ever told her the pain would be _this._ Doctor Frasier was doing her best, but Parvana had refused pain medication, for she had always been told that the pain of birth tied mother and child.

It had been hours, and though she feared the birthing bed, and all that could go wrong while on it, Daniel was there, holding her hand, and Sha’re was holding her other one, the other woman would be going through this herself in a few months, so when she asked to be there for this birth, Parvana could not refuse her.

She still felt guilty, Sha’re should have been the mother of Daniel’s first child, not a lowly third wife, but still, she knew Daniel wasn’t bothered by birth order or gender so she had done her best not to let herself be overly apologetic to Sha’re.

Even knowing it was practically a sin, Parvana prayed that the child was a girl, and that Sha’res child was a boy, so that the woman might at least have that.

Parvana was recalled to the immediate present as yet another contraction ripped through her, and she stifled a scream, hoping she wasn’t breaking anyone’s fingers but unable to let go of either of them. Then another, deeper contraction came and she screamed out loud, as an awful stretching pain, more so than any others came, then there was an abrupt release of pressure.

Collasping on the bed, Parvana heared the most sound in the world s her baby let out a hearty cry, and then Doctor Frasier was placing the child on her chest.

She was _perfect,_ her little Mahine.

Smiling wider than she thought possible, she looked up and Daniel and found him gazing at their daughter in awe. Parvana watched as her husband raised a trembling hand to stroke a finger or the tiny head, and wept to see the tears of joy in his eyes.

Hearing a sniffle, she looked over and Sha’re, whom she had forgotten about, and saw the woman with her arms holding her own stomach, fear and longing in her face.

Parvana smiled at her. “It will be your turn soon, sister.” She assured, and Sha’re managed a trembling smile, before nodding to them both and Doctor Frasier. She left soon, mostly to inform the others who were waiting outside and to give the little family time to acclimate with one another.

Parvana sighed, feeling sleep come, as the Doctor’s took Mahine off to be given an exam, and she thought with a pout, those horrible injections that Daniel said were so necessary. While mumbling unhappily to herself about injections, Parvana fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chailai**

Daniel thinks that these wedding feasts are beginning to feel a trifle too common place. No matter the culture, it’s usually a very similar formula, the bride and groom sit somewhere where everyone can see them, there is a lot of food, and with a great many of these cultures, food that encourages fertility. Then dancing and then a farewell ceremony usually for the girl who was leaving her father’s home.

So here he is, once again getting married, this time to a young girl, why do these people think fourteen is old enough to marry,  named Chailai, her face looks serene as she gazes out amongst the revelers, the gold ornaments in her hair reflect the light, and he wonders if it’s wrong to find her beautiful.

He’s gotten good at ignoring it, he must say, especially with Cuifen, Sun-Hi, and Adara regularly throwing themselves at him. He’s tough though, he thinks wryly, he can resist the advances of the girls, but it’s the tears and anger that hurt. They feel as though he’s shunning them, by refusing their beds.

He wishes it was easier, sometimes wondering why he couldn’t have just left well enough alone and had only Sha’re as a wife; but even then, odds are he’d have been pressed to marry at least one or two other girls.

A drum brings Daniel back to present and he prepares to dance with his new wife.

 

**Sha’re**

Kontar is the most beautiful boy in the world, Sha’re thinks as she smiles down at her son. Worlds really, she giggles to herself as the baby roots around her chest I search of food.

His eyes are undecided baby blue, but something tells Sha’re that this boy will have Daniel’s eyes.

Daniel was off world when she went into labor, and was not present for the birth, but now she can hear booted feet pounding along the corridor.

Soon her husband will be there; soon she will present him with their son.

**Jasmeen**

Jasmeen is terrified. She’s seventeen years old and has never left her father’s home, she’s never even gone past the gardens, and now, all of a sudden, these strangers come and now she is to go. As a _wife._ It would be one thing, if she was leaving as a first or second wife but no, she’s an eleventh wife, and several of the man’s wives have apparently already given birth or are pregnant. It isn’t fair. Okay so she’s a trifle lazy and perhaps not as slim as some of her sisters, but her eyes are large and deep brown, and her hips and chest ample enough to tempt any man.

This is the beginning of a life of horrible servitude and drudgery, she knows. Plus there is her husband himself to consider? Will he be gentle? Will he be kind? So many things she does  not know.

Three weeks later, as Jasmeen coos at Kontar, who she volunteered to watch, Jasmeen wants to roll her eyes at her past self. Silly girl. These women are her friends and these babies are beautiful and her husband, oh her husband, he is a kind man, so kind that she has joined several of the other girls in pouting about waiting. Stupid man.

 


End file.
